Pneumatic vehicle tires for utility vehicles are known in which the tire belt is formed from four tire belt plies which are arranged one on top of the other in the radial direction, two tire belt plies of which are embodied as working plies whose reinforcement members are each oriented in their profile enclosing an angle of 15° to 24° with the circumferential direction of the vehicle tire. The reinforcement members of the one working ply have here an opposing axial direction of inclination with respect to the reinforcement members of the other working ply. The two working plies as a result form a cross bracing assembly. The tire belt also usually has, beneath the working plies, a tire belt ply which is embodied as a blocking ply and whose reinforcement members enclose in their profile an angle of 45° to 70° with the circumferential direction. Furthermore, an additional protective ply is usually formed as a fourth ply radially above the two working plies, the reinforcement members of which additional protective ply enclose in their profile an angle of 15° to 24° with the circumferential direction. The reinforcement members of these tire belt plies are steel cords.
The working plies of the known pneumatic vehicle tires for utility vehicles are formed here from reinforcement members with substantially identical extendibility. If the reinforcement members of the two working plies are of substantially nonextendible design, this provides a high degree of circumferential strength of the tire belt, which has a positive effect on the wear of the tire. However, with such a design, the resistance of the tire belt against the intrusion of stones into the tire belt when rolling over uneven surfaces is restricted, which favors penetration of the tire belt unless there are additional measures which counteract the intrusion. In addition, it is known to form the two working plies of such a tire belt with extendible reinforcement members in the tire, as a result of which a high degree of resistance against the intrusion of stones into the tire belt is made possible, but this is at the price of accepting low circumferential strength. This can have an adverse effect on the wear properties of the tire.